deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad time trio battle royale
description it's time for a battle royale. the bad time givers from two of undertale's fan timelines, and the original, goto head in a three way battle to the death. sans, papyrus, or chara. who will walk away. interlude scythe: don't we all hate it when we have a bad day. well these three will make everyday like that. sans soul: swap papyrus Deadpool: storyshift chara. I'm Deadpool, and these two fucks are scythe and soul. scythe: it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a death battle. undertale sans https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1-RyLUQUrA scythe: long ago th-wait wait wait wait. soul: something wrong? Deadpool: yes, you guys did this already in ''Venusaur vs flowey scythe: alright, well short version. ''Deadpool: so humans out these monsters underground and then a bunch of shit happens. anyways meat sans. background and info * name: sans the skeleton * age: unknown * height: unknown * weight: unknown * most popular undertale character * overrated * makes puns * gives bad times Deadpool: me and sans are a lot alike. we both me bad jokes, be both kill bitches, we both fo-'' scythe: SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS is the first person you meat after exiting the ruins. he makes bad puns and is lazy. and then you kill all his friends. so what does he do? '''soul: i don't get why everyone loves this guy so much.' (sans first attack is shown) soul: HOLY SHIT!!! weapons and powers * telekinesis * bones * gaster blasters * teleporting * karmic retribution scythe: sans can teleport, hurl you around with telekinses, shoot bones at you, and blast you with gaster blasters. Deadpool: he also has this thing called karmic retribution. it makes his attacks stronger based on how evil you are.'' '''soul: for a skeleton, sans it pretty powerful. he's gone toe to toe with a genesidal frisk multiplu times, and won!! feats * can go toe to toe with geneside frisk * really populur scythe: but sans is by no means perfect. he can tire out quickly, he has no healing items, and he only has one HP. weaknesses * only one HP * cocky * quickly tires out * no healing ''soul: but still, ya don't fuck with sans the skeleton.' ''sans:it's a beautiful day outside, birds are singin, flowers are blooming... underswap papyrus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atXS60hFwrk soul: I don't get it scythe. what's an AU? Deadpool: an AU is basically a fan made timeline where events change or characters are different. scythe: and there is no more iconic undertale AU than underswap. and, much like undertale, the most popular character is the bad time giving: papyrus. soul and Deadpool: PAPYRUS!? * name: papyrus the skeleton * age: unknown * likes puns * nicknamed carrot * has a cigarette for some reason * legit looks kinda stupid * basically sans in the body of papyrus scythe: aside from a different type of jacket there isn't much different between undertale sans and underswap papyrus. Deadpool: and by little we mean NOTHING. weapons * litterly EVERYTHING normal sans has soul: you may be thinking "but what about the blue attack?". scythe: you see...underswap not only alters the characters personality's and roles...but their abilities as well. he's a literal sans clone. Deadpool: really!? scythe: ya, hell it's probably worse because he's taller, likely making easier to hit than sans. soul: damn. feats * again...everything normal sans has scythe: this is not laziness, we're being serious here. there is NO difference between undertale sans and underswap papyrus. powers, feats, weaknesses. weaknesses and feats * everything sans has * probably easier to hit underswap papyrus: ...on days like this, kids like you... storyshift chara https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYfeEARUcB8 Deadpool:so murder kid is now not murder kid. scythe: never was Deadpool: YOU HAVE NO PROOF!!!! scythe: YOU HAVE LESS!!!!! background and info * name: chara * Sibling of asriel * child of asgore and toriel * still uses knifes * you guessed it: gives bad times * is a human * loves chocolate soul: chara is still kinda the murder kid they once were, as they will quickly pull out thier blade for combat. Deadpool: but what does this human have to offer? scythe: something unique, so more the swap papyrus. they got knifes. weapons * determination * knife * heart locket scythe: shift chara still uses knifes, but is powered up via determination. this is swapped out for the karmic retribution. soul: but it's more than a strength boost. this actually gives chara time/space control. this allows chara to save and load save files. allowing them to jump back and fix any possible mistakes. hell it even works when they DIE!!!! this means, should chara suffer a fatal blow and die, they can lead to before it, and stop it from happening. Deadpool: dat blade boosts chara's striking bower by 99 percent, and locket reduces damage taken. '' weaknesses and feats * unfortunately...same as sans and swap papyrus ''Deadpool: this is wear unique shit ends. in terms in feats and flaws chara fallows the trend of no differences. '' scythe:....MOTHER FU- ''storyshift chara: should be burning in hell. pre fight scythe: alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Deadpool and soul: IT'S TIME FR A DEATH BATTLE fight (the judgement hall) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHL_Bk60F_4 sans stood in the judgement hall, waiting for frisk. seconds ago he felt a shift in the fabric of space and time. walking into the judgement hall was not frisk, but...papyrus. it indeed was papyrus, but he had a orange jacket and a cigarette. also he was alive, witch shocked sans as papyrus had bee dead for hours. underswap papyrus stared at sans, thinking was sans had been thinking. storyshift chara fell out a portal behind sans, holding a knife. after a minute, sans spoke. sans: so, guess it's a battle royale. '' '''FIGHT!!!' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4VNZdsjveE swap papyrus reacted first, launching some bones at shift chara. chara jumped over them, swinging thier blade at sans. sans raised some bones to shield himself, tossing a bone a papyrus. papyrus sidestepped it and formed a gaster blaster, the blaster shot a powerful energy blast at the other two. sans used a bone at launch chara away, and used his own gaster blaster to counter papyrus's. chara got up and dashed at sans, jumping up. storyshift chara: GET SOME SMILELY FUCKFACE!!!! swap papyrus: LAUNGUAGE!!!! ' sans teleported away, causing chara to get hit by papyrus gaster blaster. chara flew back and hit the wall. sans chuckled at this. ''sans: GET DUNKED ON!!! sans looked back over at papyrus and shot bones at him, papyrus doing the same. the bones collided and broke, so no one really got hit. after a minute, sans teleported behind swap papyrus and used a gaster blaster. a point blank range there was nothing papyrus could do, and so he died. swap papyrus's dust spilled into the floor. sans turned to walk away, only to turn around and block a attack from chara. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2jVbSI9H4o sans: your gonna have a bad time. chara: make me. chara jumped back, dogging the bones being shot at them. chara sidestepped the gaster blasters and ran at sans, cutting down sans's bones. sans teleported behind storyshift chara and blasted them with multiple gaster blasters. thinking it was over, sans turned away, only for a knife to be plugged though his chest. as sans fell over, chara caught sans head. chara: your looking kinda stressed with my knife lodged in your chest. sans: knife one kid. sans faded to dust as chara got up and walked though a portal, going back to storyshift. '''K.O.!!! K.O. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjASul43HH0 soul: HECK YA, A BATTLE ROYALE!!!! scythe: HECK YA, SANS DIED!!!! Deadpool: HECK YA, SAYING HECK YA!!!! scythe: now for results. all three bad time givers fought to their best, and gave as hard a bad time as they could. but in the end chara simply had sans and papyrus outmatched. soul: because storyshift chara isn't a murderer karmic retribution was useless, they were''' physically superior, being a human and all. thier determination would let them overpower their competition, and thier stat boosts from thier weapons kept them in the game long enough. ' ''Deadpool: chara's biggest advantage was simply being unique, and not being as predictable as sans and swap papyrus. '' '''soul: chara use had a KNIFE time here.' scythe: the winner is storyshift chara advantages and disadvantages storyshift chara (winner) * +physically superior * +likely smarter * +best at close range combat * +determination * +immune to karmic retribution * -less experienced * -poor long range skills underswap papyrus (looser) * +immune to karmic retribution * =equal long rage skills * -easiest to hit * -physically weaker * -dumber * -poor at close range combat * -karmic retribution was useless undertale sans (also looser) * + immune to karmic retribution * +most experienced * =equal long range skills * -physically weaker * -KR was useless * -poor at close range combat next time soul: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE "before this is over, I'll show you the true power of chaos control" "I am my Master's weapon. I lay waste to all that stands in his path." Starkiller vs. Shadow the Hedgehog Category:Battle Royales Category:Scythe Watch Category:Replacer vs Original themed Death Battle Category:Magic Duel Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017